


Evermore

by AfflecksCanary, beautyandbeast



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reporter, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, updates may be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyandbeast/pseuds/beautyandbeast
Summary: Belle Villeneuve gets the chance of a lifetime when she is asked to interview Adam Haller, the lead singer of the band Evermore.But who is the man with the nickname of "The Beast"? Belle is tasked to discover this man's secrets but may end up realizing there's more to this strange man then she imagined.





	1. Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So all chapters from Belle's view are written by Nina aka beautyandbeast . All of Adam's chapters are written by me.
> 
> All mistakes are our own and we welcome ideas and constructive criticism!

The bright sunshine was warm on Belle Villeneuve's bare skin as she slowly opened her eyes, the tickling warmth waking her. Her delicate face broke out into a smile at the thought of the day ahead. It was Monday, which bothered most people but no her for she loved her job and every weekend, she was anxious to return.

She laid in her bed for a few moments, enjoying the warm sun upon her back. She slowly rose from her mountain of blankets, wearing nothing more than a white shirt that belonged to her boyfriend, Gaston Shaw. The couple had had been together for almost five years, and the relationship was moving along at a nice pace.

Not until she had drank her coffee, did she leave her apartment; her timing was always impeccable so as she wouldn't be late to the office.

Once there, she hung her blue coat on the rack next to the receptionist, Plumette,'s desk. The young brunette immediately walked straight to her boss, Beatrice Potts', office, in search of the latest news on which she had to attend to that morning.  
After knocking on the door for a moment, Belle heard the gentle, but demanding, voice of Mrs. Potts beckoning her to step into the room.

"Belle, sweet Belle! Good morning!" The older woman said, smiling.

"Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Potts." Belle said, smiling. "How's everything going thus far?"

Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes as she patted Belle's shoulder. "Oh, full of work! Full of news to work on."

A little grin slowly crept its way on to Belle's lips. She loved the euphoria with which her boss discussed the things that they were both so passionate about.

"Nevertheless, I have an offer of which you cannot deny!" Before the brunette beauty could even think of a proper reply, the older woman went on. "As you may know, Aria Garderobe received a job in Paris." 

Belle's mouth turned down as she tried not to show how jealous she was. Paris had always been the city of her dreams, being a reporter in the big city of love had to be her greatest dream of all time. She slowly nodded, disappointed.

Mrs. Potts, oblivious to Belle's disappointment, continued. "So obviously, her position will be up for the taking." 

Belle's heart almost stopped. Aria Garderobe was the chief reporter of the newspaper. Her articles always made it to the front pages instead of just the supplement pages, as Belle's did.

"However, as much as I would like to give you the job right now, we know that wouldn't be fair for the rest of the crew. So I'm giving each of you a different topic for an article...", Mrs. Potts searched through the drawers on her desk and pulled out a stack of papers.  
"Here's yours. You have exactly three months until Aria leaves for Paris and a new chief reporter is chosen."

~~~~~~~

Belle nodded as she took the papers from Mrs. Potts.  
She quickly left the room and headed straight to her own office. Belle sighed as sat behind her desk. She was curious but nervous as she started reading, taking in the words as quick as she could.

'The man behind the beast.

Adam Haller, 34, is one of the biggest rockstars around currently. The lead singer of the rock band, "Evermore", he has quickly became one of the most sought after names in social networks in the last several months.'

'Much has been said about him, varying from statements saying that he is a kind and gentle man who donated a million dollars to a animal shelter, that he is a cranky, moody and eccentric man who despises others. So much is said and so little is actually known about the man with the nickname of Beast.  
What is the truth? Who is the man behind the Beast?'

Belle's eyes grew wide. What had she gotten into?  
A note was attached to the paper, which included Adam's manager's phone number and e-mail address.  
Belle paused as she stared at the attached photograph of a handsome blond man with cold eyes, blue as the sky, and a mischievous smirk which complemented his black leather jacket and skinny jeans.  
Belle shook her head, disgusted, as she picked up the phone and dialed the designated number.  
After three painstaking rings, a voice, rough and proper, answered;  
"Hello?"

"Hi! Good morning! May I speak to Henri Cogsworth?" She asked, shyly but confidently, reading the name on the paper.

"Why, yes, yes. That's me. May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, my name is Belle Villeneuve and I'm a reporter from the local newspaper. I would like to arrange an interview with Adam? Adam Haller?" 

"Oh. Oh, yes. Adam...yes." The man said slowly, as if he were distracted. 

Belle's face crinkled as the receiver went quiet and she could hear strange noises in the background. After a small pause, Henri Cogsworth spoke yet again.

"Tomorrow, 3 pm? In the cafeteria at the Stevens Hotel? Does that work for you?"

Belle smiled slowly. "Yes, of course. Sounds amazing." 

Belle slowly hung up the phone, knocking over a picture frame in the process. She smiled as she picked it up, the picture meeting her eyes. In the photo, she was wearing a beautiful black dress, posing next to the magnificent Eiffel Tower. Gaston had taken that photo two years ago, on her first and only excursion to the Paris of her dreams. 

"We're getting closer." Belle whispered as she stared at the photograph. Her goal in mind, she began her research, preparing herself for what would await her on the following day.


	2. Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I write all of Adam's chapters!!!!! Please feel free to send constructive criticism or plot ideas!

Adam Haller was not a easy man to love. He'd made it his goal in life to be a mysterious man, never letting anyone slip their way past the walls that he put up.   
Therefore, when he had became a sought after rockstar, he had became even more eccentric; people talked after all...he was odd and he knew it. He was the Beast, their mystery man, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

He rolled over slowly, the morning sunlight blinding him. He growled as he heard his door open. "Go away." He said as he covered his face with his pillow. 

A annoyed scoff was the reply that he received; "Young man, you listen to me this instant." 

Adam rolled his icy blue eyes as he removed the pillow to face his manager, Henri Cogsworth.

"Whatdya want, Cogsworth?" Adam asked, lazily, in an attempt to annoy the stuffy man.

Cogsworth's little button eyes flared as he shook his head at the young man. "A reporter wants an interview with you tomorrow."

He scoffed at the fat little man's words. He didn't do interviews, that was Lumíere's job, not his. He always refused to acknowledge the media for fear of them asking questions of which he wasn't comfortable answering. He sat up slowly, his blue eyes flaming. "You know I don't do interviews, Cogsworth. Can't you send Lumiere or Cadenza like you always do?"

Lumiere and Cadenza were cousins who were also Adam's bandmates, a unlikely pair. Lumiere had been his best friend since childhood, being only a few years older than Adam. 

Cogsworth shook his head as he watched the young man; "You really start doing some of these, Adam." He said sadly. 

Adam glanced over his shoulder at the man, frowning. "There's comfort in the panic, Cogsworth." He said, speaking in riddles as he usually did. 

Adam's eyes were twinkling as he looked down at his hands. "Also...who is this interviewer?" He asked, his interest spiked. He was always curious to hear about the reporters, even if he never acknowledged their existence.

Cogsworth, who had been leaving, turned. "Her name is Belle Villeneuve. I arranged for the interview to be at the Stevens Hotel tomorrow." 

~~~~~

Adam looked towards the door, hoping to see Cogsworth but the little man had already left. He chuckled to himself; so it was another woman. Of course. After all, they did always seem to throw theirselves at him. He blamed the accent personally...he'd also been told that the little growl he had was also a turn on.

He paused for a moment and reached for his laptop. He quickly punched the reporter's name into the search engine, anxious to see who was searching for him now...who was wanting to learn the monster's weaknesses?

His eyes widened slightly as he clicked on her social media page; she was a up and coming reporter for the local newspaper, 26 years old, and lived in the village.   
He casually swiped her photos, anxious for the site to show him the girl. He drew a sharp breath as her photo met his eyes; brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bittersweet smile, almost as if she was happy but also very sad.   
He continued clicking through her photos, assessing her, thinking about his choice. He paused when he reached a photo of the young woman in a blue dress, standing beside a muscular man in a red jacket; oh, he knew who that was...Gaston Shaw, one of the most feared men in the local village. The man was a hunter and a trainer, and everyone respected and feared him.

So this was the reporter's boyfriend...Adam grinned slightly. This could be interesting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos pls!!!
> 
> (


	3. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by beautyandbeast!

Belle sighed for what seemed like the sixth time in just five mere minutes. She was always punctual, it was just a part of her personality. Therefore, she had always despised tardiness.

Her scheduled time to meet Adam Haller at the cafeteria of the Stevens Hotel had passed approximately ten minutes ago, and to Belle, first impressions were very important; and 'The Beast' was creating a very memorable one.

She rolled her eyes as she reached over to grab her purse, preparing to leave when the doors to the cafeteria opened and a handsome, haughty young man walked in, exchanging a few words with a chubby short man who had arrived alongside him. 

She recognized him instantly; He had a narrow face, with angular cheekbones and a pointed chin, and his skin was flawless, no imperfections in sight.  
The tall figure crossed the room, excreting the confidence of which he was reputed to have.  
Belle scowled as she removed her small notebook from her bag when he sat down in the chair across from her.

"I believe, that you might be Belle?" He asked, his voice dripping with confidence despite his questioning tone.

"Correct. And I believe that you're late." She said, bluntly.

She didn't care how rude she sounded; she had a tendency to put people in their place with her bluntness and Adam Haller deserved it most of all.

His response would've surprised her if it hadn't been for her anger welling up upon hearing the man's haughty words.  
A clear and loud laugh escaped Adam's lips upon seeing her blazing eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Her anger towards the rockstar was increasing and her fair facade was falling, allowing her annoyance to be sensed.

Slowly, his laugh decreased, until only a smile was left on his arrogant face, which quickly faded, a cold stare arriving in its place.

"It's quite funny really. The way that you just talked to me. It's almost as if you had no idea of who you were talking to." He said, a sneer working onto his cold handsome features. 

Belle raised an eyebrow, no longer mad but amazed at the man's attitude.

"Well, I assumed you were Adam Haller, a spoiled surly rich guy who's used to always getting what his little heart desires." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, though it wasn't in amusement or astonishment however; his lips were drawn into a thin line and his blue eyes were frosty. 

"Is that so? You're not as smart as you claim then, nor respectful or well-informed to be a..."reporter"." He said while doing little air quotes with his calloused hands.

"I'm sorry? We just met and you haven't done anything to change my opinion of you and honestly, I highly doubt you ever will." Belle said, her eyes meeting his in a battle of wills.

"Oh, is that a challenge, sweetheart?" He asked, his lips curved upward into a cold smile.

"No, it's not a challenge. And don't ever call me that again." 

"Oh? it sounded as such to me, but I suppose....you win this time, Villeneuve. The game is in motion now," he said, his face full of amusement, "But if we're going to play, we're gonna play it my way..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?" The brunette asked, half an hour later.

After fighting with the man for a few minutes, she had finally reached a point in which she decided that she'd have to do some compromising if she wanted to get the promotion.  
Adam had informed her, if she was to know the truth about the Beast, she would have to do it in his "natural habitat".  
So she had climbed into his car, wondering if it was worth it with each passing mile, and now there she was; standing in front of a rusty cottage on the outskirts of town. He had ordered his driver, Chapeau, to drive the car back to the village, much to Belle's dismay, leaving the Beauty and the Beast in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make us happy!!!   
> *no logging in required for kudos ;) *


End file.
